The present invention is directed to a two phase hydroprocessing process and apparatus, wherein the need to circulate hydrogen gas through the catalyst is eliminated. This is accomplished by mixing and/or flashing the hydrogen and the oil to be treated in the presence of a solvent or diluent in which the hydrogen solubility is high relative to the oil feed. The present invention is also directed to hydrocracking, hydroisomerization and hydrodemetalization.
In hydroprocessing which includes hydrotreating, hydrofinishing, hydrorefining and hydrocracking, a catalyst is used for reacting hydrogen with a petroleum fraction, distillates or resids, for the purpose of saturating or removing sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen, metals or other contaminants, or for molecular weight reduction (cracking). Catalysts having special surface properties are required in order to provide the necessary activity to accomplish the desired reaction(s).
In conventional hydroprocessing it is necessary to transfer hydrogen from a vapor phase into the liquid phase where it will be available to react with a petroleum molecule at the surface of the catalyst. This is accomplished by circulating very large volumes of hydrogen gas and the oil through a catalyst bed. The oil and the hydrogen flow through the bed and the hydrogen is absorbed into a thin film of oil that is distributed over the catalyst. Because the amount of hydrogen required can be large, 1000 to 5000 SCF/bbl of liquid, the reactors are very large and can operate at severe conditions, from a few hundred psi to as much as 5000 psi, and temperatures from around 400° F.-900° F.
A conventional system for processing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,147, issued to McConaghy, Jr. on Oct. 6, 1987 which discloses a SHORT RESIDENCE TIME HYDROGEN DONOR DILUENT CRACKING PROCESS. McConaghy '147 mixes the input flow with a donor diluent to supply the hydrogen for the cracking process. After the cracking process, the mixture is separated into product and spent diluent, and the spent diluent is regenerated by partial hydrogenation and returned to the input flow for the cracking step. Note that McConaghy '147 substantially changes the chemical nature of the donor diluent during the process in order to release the hydrogen necessary for cracking. Also, the McConaghy '147 process is limited by upper temperature restraints due to coil coking, and increased light gas production, which sets an economically imposed limit on the maximum cracking temperature of the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,168, issued to Kubo et al. on Aug. 15, 1989 discloses a METHOD FOR HYDROCRACKING HEAVY FRACTION OIL. Kubo '168 uses both a donor diluent and hydrogen gas to supply the hydrogen for the catalyst enhanced cracking process. Kubo '168 discloses that a proper supply of heavy fraction oil, donor solvent, hydrogen gas, and catalyst will limit the formation of coke on the catalyst, and the coke formation may be substantially or completely eliminated. Kubo '168 requires a cracking reactor with catalyst and a separate hydrogenating reactor with catalyst. Kubo '168 also relies on the breakdown of the donor diluent for supply hydrogen in the reaction process.
The prior art suffers from the need to add hydrogen gas and/or the added complexity of rehydrogenating the donor solvent used in the cracking process. Hence, there is a need for an improved and simplified hydroprocessing method and apparatus.